Star wars - l'équilibre
by madcompagny
Summary: L'histoire d'un jedi de l'espèce mirialan, une espèce fidèle a la force. L'histoire ne nécessite pas une grande connaissance dans Star Wars, donc n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil même si vous n'êtes pas un fan de cette univers .
1. Chapter 1

**Journal de Dioccast - Introduction**

L'équilibre

« L'équilibre est le propre du jedi, je l'ais toujours su. C'est la force qui m'a permis de gravir tous ces échelons... Pourtant, a l'époque ou je ne connaissait pas maître Orgus Din, je ne croyait pas à ces idéaux.

Ayant une mère humaine et un père mirialan, tous le monde attendait de moi que j'ai la peau verte. Par «chance» je pris ma première bouffée d'air sous une peau plus sensible à la force que d'autre. Ils étaient tous heureux... sauf moi... Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'étais spéciale ou plus fort que d'autres... Mes premiers jours à l'académie jedi étais à 8 ans, je rendis beaucoup d'élèves jaloux à cause de ma peau, mes tatouages ou mes aptitudes «exceptionnelles» d'après mes professeurs... Au fond de moi j'ai toujours envié les humains, ces êtres que l'on voyait partout, la race basique... Je me souviendrais toujours du jours ou j'ai vue mon premier jedi, habillée d'une cape et équipée d'un sabre laser, elle commandait les troupes de soldats armés de fusils contre le vil empire... Je me souviens du jour ou elle est venue me voir un petit sourire au lèvres me demander d'être son apprenti, j'ai tout de suite accepté, j'étais si content ! Mais tout à une fin, le jour d'après j'ai vu ce que je ne voudrais jamais revoir de ma vie, une exécution publique... Tout heureux, je courais vers mon maître, quand elle a fait son discoure... C'était quelque chose comme « Voici les rats qui ont trahies la république en volant nos plans d'attaque pour les montrer à cette ordure d'empire. » J'entendais des vois qui criaient « Tuez les ! » ou « Ils méritent pire que mourir ! » quand j'ai vus mon maître prendre son sabre et l'abattre sur des adolescents de mon age, sans aucun discernement, il frappait tel un bourreau fou... j'ai cru voir un sith...


	2. Chapter 2

Journal de Dioccast – 1er Chapitre

Le droit chemin

Le lendemain j'ai refusé l'invitation de mon maître, je ne supportai pas son visage pour le moment. J'ai longuement hésité avant de me relancer dans l'éducation jedi, c'est un jedi de mon age du nom de Vectoda qui, après une longue conversation m'a convaincu de suivre la voie qui m'était d'après lui « prédestiné ». Je me suis donc rendu sur coruscant pour étudier les trois piliers de l'ordre jedi : la connaissance, l'autodiscipline et bien sur, la force. Beaucoup d'étudiants me demandaient comment avais-je fais pour passer de padawan à initié et donc de reculer d'un rang, la réponse était aussi simple que la question. J'ai eu la malencontreuse expérience d'avoir un mauvais maître, j'en étais sur à présent. Le code des jedi repose sur la paix, sur la connaissance, sur l'harmonie et sur la sérénité, il ne reposait donc en aucun cas à la rage et à la passion qu'avait mon maître à tuer ces innocents.

Les maîtres ont toute suite remarqués une anomalie chez moi, une anomalie qu'il n'avaient jamais détectés dans la force. Les scientifique jedi ont donc commencés à m'ausculter le soir même, les expériences étaient parfois douloureuses mais nécessaires, je le savais. La première excuse trouvée pour ne pas m'inquiéter était une augmentation irrégulière de midi-chloriens, des soi-disant micros organismes qui composent la force... Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru à ces fariboles scientifiques mais j'avoue avoir laissé ces sottises m'atteindre pour une fois et une fois seulement. Après 4 années passées au temple jedi j'ai eu une vision, une vision impressionnante ou je me voyais, adulte, un sabre dans chaque mains, rayonnant de force et de sagesse. Mes maîtres m'ont alors dis de suivre cette vision, de poursuivre mon entraînement et de me spécialiser dans le combat à deux armes. Je me suis entraîné 8 ans jusqu'à devenir aussi fort qu'un chevalier jedi, bien que restant initié. Je me suis ensuite dirigé vers Tython, berceau des jedi.


End file.
